


The Corn Maze 2 - Finding Their Way

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Corn Maze.  It's your basic fluff.  Thanks to Jennifus for the quick beta!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corn Maze 2 - Finding Their Way

## The Corn Maze 2 - Finding Their Way

by edie

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/edie22>

* * *

They stumbled along the path of the maze, both giggling, fingers entwined. Clark looked back at Lex as they turned a corner and literally bumped into Chloe. With Pete trailing behind her. 

Chloe's eyes widened, taking in the completely unfamiliar look on Lex's face, the immediate flush that covered Clark's cheeks and the clasped hands. She raised an eyebrow at Clark and looked like she was trying to think of something to say. Pete bumped into her back at the sudden stop. Her mouth opened and the only words that came out were, "You guys get lost?" 

Lex tried to tug his hand away from Clark's, but he couldn't loosen the iron grip. Clark cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah. I guess. Something like that, anyway." He looked over his shoulder, smiled at Lex and then looked back at Chloe's gaping mouth and wide eyes. He calmly asked, "What marker are we at, anyway?" 

"Four, I think," answered Chloe. "Pete," she continued, "we're at four, right? Two left?" 

"Yep," he answered. 

Lex seemed to find his voice then, and asked, "What's the deal with the markers?" 

Pete didn't seem to notice Clark holding Lex's hand and he turned around to finish the maze. When Chloe and Clark didn't answer Lex, Pete called over his shoulder, "I guess it's just a way to show how far along in the maze you are, and to let you know you aren't lost." 

Chloe took a few steps to follow the boys. She poked Clark in the ribs, looked pointedly at the hands, then back up at him. Asking with her eyes the question she was dying to ask with words. Clark smiled at her and nodded. She just looked at him, a little sadly, but smiled back. She took a few hurried steps forward to catch up with Pete and took his elbow. 

Lex had watched the two converse without saying a word and smiled. He tried another maze question to break the silence. "Why wasn't this corn harvested earlier in the season?" 

Clark answered this time. "Mr. Schaeffer does this every year. He saves this one field to make the maze out of. I think his daughter was really into them, and he keeps the tradition every year, even though she's lived somewhere else for years." 

"Nostalgia's big around here, isn't it?" Lex asked. 

"Small towns are like that," Pete replied from ahead. 

The foursome fell into a silence until they turned another corner and Pete crowed, "Marker five! We're almost done! Then it's hot chocolate time." He added, in a matter-of-fact voice, "That's my favorite part of this 'ritual' Clark drags us to every fall." 

The pathways were almost identical, but Pete seemed confident, so the others were content to follow him. He made turns without much hesitation, leading Chloe, whose eyes followed the ground, watching for unevenness there. 

Clark squeezed Lex's hand and caught his eye, raising an eyebrow. Lex smiled back and asked, "One more marker left, right?" 

"What, Lex? Not having any fun?" Pete teased. 

"No, that's not it at all. I've had a great time tonight. Best time I can ever remember having in a cornfield. Just thinking that it's getting kind of late and The Beanery closes at nine. Isn't it close to that now?" 

Pete checked his watch and nodded. "I guess it is kind of late. No beverages for us." Disappointment filled his voice. 

"Hey! Last marker," called Chloe. "We can have hot chocolate at my house. Are you still staying over, Clark? Lex, do you want cocoa?" 

Lex shook his head. "I have some work I really need to finish. Maybe we can all get together tomorrow or something." 

Clark added, "And I have to drive him home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." He finally let go of Lex's hand to dig in his pocket for the truck keys. "I'll call you tomorrow, Chloe, okay?" 

She nodded and shook her keys. "Come on, Pete, taxi's leaving." 

"Night guys, it was fun," Lex called as he slid into the truck seat. He watched Chloe drive off as Clark climbed in next to him and quickly start the engine. 

Clark looked at Lex a little shyly and asked, "Best time in a cornfield, huh?" Lex grinned and scooted closer, settling next to Clark. 

He rested his hand on Clark's thigh, answering, "Of course, Clark." 

Clark nodded and pulled from the entrance, trying to concentrate on the road rather than Lex's hand. He wasn't very successful though, mainly because said hand traveled up his leg and squeezed periodically. He almost missed the turn to the castle. 

He pulled close to the entrance and killed the engine. He looked over at Lex. "It's still okay that I stay, right?" 

"Plenty of guest rooms." 

"Guest rooms?" 

Lex moved his hand farther up to cup Clark through his jeans and chucked. "Sure. Don't you want to break them all in?" 

"Tonight?" Clark asked innocently. The blush crept up his neck again as he felt himself grow hard against Lex's fingers. Lex muttered something about hormones and teenaged boys as he leaned over to capture Clark's mouth in a fierce kiss. 

Losing himself in the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Lex and traced abstract patterns on his back as Lex sucked on his tongue and tried to reach inside his jacket. Clark found himself plastered against the door of the truck and Lex practically in his lap. Nowhere to go, he let Lex plunder his mouth, wanting to taste, wanting everything. 

Lex pulled back slowly, his body still tangled with Clark's. He looked around, realizing where they were and whispered, "Inside? Clark? I want you now." 

Clark nodded and they made it out of the truck before Lex pulled Clark in for another kiss. Tongues meeting, hands everywhere. Clark pulled back this time and tugged Lex inside. 

They left a trail to the stairs; coats, shoes, a sock. They climbed the stairs, the groping slowing them down. 

When they reached the top of the stairs, Clark panted, "Which room?" 

"On the right." Answered Lex, equally breathless. He pushed Clark through the door and locked it behind him. Lex turned the overhead light off and made his way to the lamp beside the bed. He flipped the switch on, bathing himself in a softer light. He sat on the bed and pulled the sweater over his head, staring intently Clark. He reached down to pull off a sock and then stood, hands on the button of his pants. 

Clark took a couple of steps towards Lex and placed his hands over Lex's. Unbuttoning and unzipping them, he finally managed to tug the offending pants and boxers down. And stared. Wow. 

Lex tucked his fingers in the waistband of Clark's jeans, his thumbs rubbing the skin there. Clark crossed his arms over his chest, took the hem of his shirts in his hands and tugged it over his head. 

Lex ran his hands upwards along Clark's sides and then around to the front, fingers splayed over muscles he'd only seen once before. He brushed them over the erect nipples and grinned as Clark groaned and tipped his head back. 

Lex sat back down and pushed himself backward as he pulled Clark onto the bed with him, the softness of the comforter wrapping around them. 

They met, chest to chest, lips already seeking each other out, hands tugging the other closer. 

"Lex." 

"Hmm?" Lex breathed into Clark's ear. 

"I want you now. Please? Inside me? Please?" 

Lex groaned at Clark's begging. The words twisting in his stomach, making his cock twitch. He moved back, taking a minute to watch Clark's face. His eyes were closed, a flush on his cheeks, lips were parted, breath shallow. "Clark, you're amazing." 

Lex leaned over Clark and reached in the drawer of the nightstand. He met Clark's eyes as he moved back and sat on his heels between Clark's thighs, bottle of lube in his hand. He poured some into his palm and rubbed his hands together and he felt Clark thrust his hips up, leaving them both groaning at the contact. 

"Please, Lex..." 

Lex nodded and reached down, between Clark's legs and ran his slicked fingers around the tight sac and farther down to the sensitive skin there. Clark thrust his hips towards Lex's fingers as they quested to their goal. 

Lex reached the tightly puckered opening and rubbed his finger across, and then gently probed inside. Clark gasped and then relaxed as the finger moved deeper. Lex added another finger and pistoned them in and out, scissoring them, opening Clark for him. 

Lex angled a finger to brush against the sensitive spot inside Clark and heard him moan as he thrashed on the bed. Lex's name was on his lips as if he couldn't think of any other words. 

Lex moved forward as he removed his fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He poured more on his fingers and used them to slick his own cock. 

He lined himself up with Clark's hole and took a deep breath as he slowly slid his hips forward, plunging himself into that tight heat. They both groaned at the sensation. 

Lex held there for a moment, just savoring the feelings until Clark thrust up to him. That was all it took. He couldn't wait anymore. He moved in and out, building up a rhythm, losing himself in Clark. 

With one hand, Lex held onto Clark's hip to steady himself, the other he used to grip Clark's cock firmly, moving his hand in time with his thrusts. 

Clark tossed his head from side to side on the pillows, moaning and chanting Lex's name. He gasped and whined, making noises he had no name for. 

"C'mon, Clark. I'm so close. Can't hold back. Come for me. Ohh-God..." 

Lex's voice combined, with his hand, pushed Clark over. Trembling and thrusting, he shouted as he came all over his own stomach. 

Lex felt the muscles around his cock clinch as Clark came. He thrust once more, deep inside as his own release hit him. Lex collapsed onto Clark's chest, sweaty and spent. Arms slid around him, holding him close. 

After he finally caught his breath, Lex propped himself up on an elbow and smiled lazily at Clark. 

"So. Shower?" he asked. 

Clark grinned back, noticing, "We are pretty sticky." 

Lex pushed himself reluctantly off Clark and slid from the bed. He took Clark's hand and tugged him towards the bathroom. 

Clark followed Lex in the room, and into the shower stall. Lex adjusted the temperature and spray and they stepped in. 

The water sprayed over them, soaking Clark's hair, plastering it to his face. Lex used a washcloth to scrub Clark's skin. He trailed it across his chest, around to his back, washing away all the lube, sweat and come. 

The steam rose from the stall as they cleaned each other, exploring at the same time. Lex cast another grin at Clark as he turned off the water. They stepped from the warmth of the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. 

They made their way back to the bedroom, Clark drying his hair as they went. Lex turned out the lamp, and crawled into bed. Clark climbed in behind him and wrapped himself around Lex. Arms tightened around him as Lex drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
